ICE CREAM
by najeonnie
Summary: Keadanmu berantakan dengan pose yang begitu menggoda, rambutmu tak beraturan dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh. Tapi justru itulah pose yang paling diinginkan oleh tunanganmu, pose menggoda yang paling ingin dilihat dari wanita kesayangannya.


18

Fandom : Haisute

(Kimura Tatsunari x Reader)

"Tats! aku mau es krim!" Kedua tanganmu asik memilih berbagai varian rasa es krim di kotak pendingin.

Tatsun yang hendak mengambil minuman isotonik favoritnya menoleh kearahku.

"Enak juga kayaknya kalo panas-panas gini makan es krim. Kamu mau rasa apa?"

"Rasa _strawberry frost_ aja deh" Katamu dengan mantap seraya mengambil cup es krim sisi paling kiri.

"Kamu nggak mau?"

"Nggak. Ini aja" Tatsun menimang dua botol minuman, yang satu minuman isotonik dan lainnya minuman berakohol.

Melihat botol kaca berwarna hijau bening di tangannya, kamu mebelalakkan kedua netramu, "Suruh siapa yang bolehin kamu minum bir?"

Tatsun tersenyum nakal, bibirnya mengecup keningmu dengan cepat. Sempat-sempatnya dia, padahal toko ini diawasi kamera CCTV.

"Cuma satu kali seminggu kok"

Jika sudah begini kamu hanya pasrah dan memberinya kebebasan, termasuk untuk minum bir yang katanya seminggu sekali.

Kalian membeli satu kantong plastik roti tawar gandum, selai kacang dan mentega. Hanya untuk sarapan selama beberapa hari kedepan karena rutinitas yang semakin padat.

Selesai membayar di kasir dan berjalan pulang ke apartemen, kamu meletakkan kantong belanjaan di meja makan. Kemudian mencari-cari barang yang kamu pilih tadi.

Cuaca panas di luar membuat suhu di ruangan menjadi gerah. Kamu melepas jaket dan melemparkannya ke kursi ruang tamu. Kamu mengenakan kaos tipis tanpa tank top didalamnya dan celana pendek biasa.

Tatsun sedang memasukkan minuman alkoholnya ke dalam kulkas, lalu membuka minuman isotoniknya dan meneguk air dari botol minuman itu.

Kamu menyendok tiap sisi cup es krim dengan cepat agar tidak meleleh karena cuaca panas. Mulutmu penuh dengan es krim yang manis itu, tak sadar kalau cairan merahnya menempel di sudut bibirmu.

Tatsun menyadari hal itu dan menahan tangan kananmu.

"Apaansih?" Kamu kesal karena diganggu olehnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tatsun menjilat tepi bibirmu yang belepotan cairan merah _strawberry_.

Kamu kaget dan refleks mendorong tubuhmu ke belakang dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Nnghh... ka-kalo mau _jatah_ nanti malem kan bisa.." Katamu pelan. Mengerti kan maksudnya _jatah_?

Tatsun tersenyum lembut, "Es krimnya manis—semanis kamu"

"Aku cobain ya?"

Kemudian Ia mengecup bibirmu, memaksa lidahnya menyapu tiap bagian dalam mulutmu. Kamu yang belum siap dengan perlakuannya menjadi salah tingkah. Kamu menjatuhkan cup es krim yang tinggal sesendok, lalu menjambak lembut surai hitam milik Tatsun.

Bermaksud ingin menghentikannya namun malah semakin menjadi, kali ini kedua tangan Tatsun meraba pipimu kemudian pindah ke bagian leher dan berhenti di pinggulmu.

Seperti bisa menebak perlakuan selanjutnya, kamu menahan kedua tangannya yang kekar.

"J-jangan..." Kamu melepaskan ciuman, deru napasmu terdengar menggoda di telinganya.

"Kenapa jangan?" Tatsun sok tidak mengerti namun Ia kembali melumat bibirmu dengan ganas.

Belum sempat menjawabnya, kamu sudah harus melayani napsunya kali ini. Kamu pasrah menyerahkan bibirmu untuk dihujamnya. Lidah kalian saling beradu. Tatsun tak mau kalah, kali ini dia menggigit pelan bagian bawah bibirmu.

"Ngh!"

Kamu mengaduh kesakitan karena bibirnya terlalu kasar memainkanmu. Tangan kanannya membelai rambutmu, kemudian menyelipkannya sebagian di daun telinga, tangan kirinya menggerayangi pinggulmu.

Kamu tak tahan lagi, kamu pun akhirnya menuruti napsu birahinya. Kamu menanggalkan kaos tipismu dan melemparnya entah kemana. Tatsun menyambut perlakuanmu dengan semakin buas. Tubuhmu hanya berbalutkan bra hitam sekarang.

Bibirnya mengecup lehermu yang jenjang, menikmati setiap jengkalnya. Kamu semakin menikmati sentuhannya.

Tatsun mendorong pelan tubuhmu ke sofa, diikuti dengan tubuhnya lebih dulu. Kamu duduk dipangkuannya, sambil membelai sayang pipi mulusnya.

Bibirnya masih terus melumatmu dengan ganas. Tangan kanannya mulai asik berputar mengelilingi bagian dadamu. Kamu meracau tak karuan saat kedua tangannya bermain-main dengan dadamu yang mengkal.

"Aahh... Sshh... Tats... Ge-gelii"

Ia acuh dengan desahanmu, malah semakin menikmatinya. Jemarinya mencari puting susumu dan bermain dengannya. Kamu semakin dibuat nikmat oleh perlakuan brengseknya.

Kamu melepas ciumannya dan kedua tanganmu mengikuti alur tangannya yang asik bermain dengan dadamu yang mengkal. Tatsun menghentikan permainannya, tangannya menyentuh punggungmu—bermaksud untuk melepas bra hitammu.

Kamu yang sudah tak tahan lagi semakin terbenam dalam kenikmatan. Kamu melepas kedua tali surgamu dibantu oleh jemarinya. Ia membuang bra mu entah kemana.

Bagian atas tubuhmu benar-benar polos sekarang. Buah dada mengkalmu mengeras seakan meminta perlakuan lebih. Kedua tangan kanannya meremas kasar buah dadamu.

"Aahhh... Pelan... Aaahh... Sakiittt"

Suaramu semakin menggoda di telinganya. Sekarang kedua jemarinya melumat lingkaran kecil berwarna merah jambu yang ranum. Memilinnya dengan kasar, lalu menariknya lembut.

Kamu membusungkan dada, memintanya menarik lingkaran kecilmu lebih kasar. Tangan kirinya mulai menjalar ke paha montokmu, merabanya dengan halus.

"Tatsun... Ja-jangan disitu... nghhh..."

Terlambat, tangan kirinya sudah masuk kebagian dalam milikmu. Kemudian Ia melucuti celanamu dengan paksa. Ia memasukkan tiga jarinya kedalam kewanitaanmu, merangsek secara paksa merebut keperawananmu.

"Nngaaahhh saakiiittt..."

Jemarinya menggenjot kasar bagian dalammu yang sudah basah sedari tadi. Kamu menggelayut di bahunya, membuatnya semakin terangsang untuk melumat dadamu yang mengkal.

Benar saja, bibir ranumnya melumat buah dadamu. Lidahnya menari-nari di puting susumu, lalu berhenti di lingkaran kecil yang ranum. Tatsun si brengsek mulai menggigit kecil _niple_ mu, menghisapnya dengan kasar dan menjilatnya dengan kenikmatan.

Akal sehatmu sudah terbuang jauh, kamu semakin terangsang dengan perlakuannya, atas bawahmu sudah mutlak menjadi miliknya. Racauanmu semakin tak karuan. Terdengar menjijikan namun penuh napsu.

Tatsun menghentikan genjotannya dan berhenti melumat buah dadamu. Kamu yang sudah termakan napsu birahi menerjangnya dengan ganas, melepas kaosnya dengan paksa. Ia semakin senang dengan perlakuanmu.

Otot perutnya yang penuh terlihat dengan jelas di depan matamu. Kamu menempelkan kedua puting susumu tepat di dada bidangnya dan melumat bibirnya paksa. Tidak ada salahnya kan kamu menyerang balik?

Selesai dengan yang tadi, kamu memulai serangan lain. Kamu menatapnya dengan nakal dibalas dengan senyuman sinisnya. Tubuhmu perlahan turun kebawah mengikuti bentuk tubuhnya.

Sekarang yang didepan matamu adalah bagian kejantanan miliknya yang masih tersembunyi dibalik kain. Terlihat sekali kalau miliknya sudah mengeras dari tadi. Entah ajaran dari mana, kamu mulai melepas kancing celananya dengan hati-hati, lalu melucuti dalamannya.

Kejantannya yang panjang berwarna cokelat muda dan agak kemerahan dipangkalnya berdiri dengan tegak menantangmu. Ia bisa menebak seranganmu selanjutnya. Ia mencondongkan kejantanannya mengenai dagumu.

Kamu melumat dua biji kembarnya, bulu-bulu halus disekitarnya juga ikut masuk kedalam mulutmu. Lidah nakalmu menyapu biji kembarnya yang besar, mulutmu dibuat penuh olehnya.

Napsunya terpenuhi, lalu Ia bangkit berdiri, mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di bibirmu. Belum puas dengan yang tadi, dengan cepat kamu melahap kejantanannya yang sebesar mentimun. Mulutmu tak muat jika harus melumat penisnya yang panjang.

Tatsun mengacak suraimu dengan lembut, kamu yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat terus menggerayangi penisnya dengan lidahmu. Sesaat kamu berhenti untuk menggeseknya dengan jari-jarimu.

Tatsun sudah mencapai puncaknya, Ia melepaskan hujaman kasar lidahmu, lalu membimbing perpanjangan miliknya ke wajahmu. Menggeseknya dan mengeluarkan cairan putih yang cukup banyak.

Wajahmu dihujani oleh sperma kental miliknya, cairannya semakin deras dan kamu semakin menikmatinya. Kamu mencicipi air mani miliknya. Rasanya tawar dan berbau anyir segar. Kamu meratakan spermanya ke seluruh tubuh, termasuk buah dadamu yang mengkal, membuat Tatsun semakin bergairah melihat perlakuanmu.

Kamu baru saja akan bangkit, tiba-tiba lenganmu dicengkram olehnya, sebagian tubuhmu dibawanya ke sofa, dan sebagian lainnya membelakangi tubuhnya. Ia membimbingmu untuk melakukan tusukan yang sering kamu lihat di komik-komik _bl._

Ia menampar kedua bokong sintalmu. Bukannya merasa sakit tapi kamu malah menikmatinya. Kemudian Ia menusukkan penisnya tepat di lubang kecil milikmu. Penisnya memaksa masuk dan membuat lobang yang besar.

"Nnggghhhh Saaakiiiittt... Nggghhh... Tatsun... Pelan-pelaannn..."

Siapa menyangka seorang Tatsun yang terkenal humoris dan polos saat di layar kaca mampu membuat tunangannya menjadi berantakan dengan pose yang menggoda.

Ia menusukkan perpanjangannya dan dengan cepat membimbingmu untuk mengikuti iramanya. Kamu pasrah dengan kenikmatan iramanya. Pinggulmu berguncang tak jelas arahnya diikuti dengan buah dadamu yang bergoyang tak beraturan.

Ia menghentikan gerakan kesetanannya, melepasnya dari milikmu dan memberikanmu waktu istirahat.

"J-jangan berhenti..."

Kamu dibuatnya candu oleh kenikmatan belaka. Mendengar permintaanmu menambah ronde, Ia menarik tubuhmu lalu membimbingmu duduk di pangkuannya.

Kamu berhadapan dengannya saat ini, di pangkuannya. Tatsun kembali melontarkan ciuman ganasnya dan lidah kalian saling beradu dengan panas.

Cuaca panas hari ini tak mampu mengalahkan panas ruang utama milik kalian. Helaian pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai kayu menjadi saksi bisu percumbuanmu bersama seorang Kimura Tatsunari.

Ia membuka lebar kedua pahamu di pangkuannya, kembali memasukkan perpanjangannya diantara selangkanganmu. Bibirmu bergetar hebat menahan rasa nikmat yang terus menghujam.

Digerakkannya tubuhmu maju dan mundur mengikuti napsu birahinya. Ia mempercepat tempo permainannya.

"Ngggggghhhhhhh"

Kamu meracau panjang dan menjambak kasar rambutnya. Namun Tatsun malah mempercepat temponya, kali ini ditambah bibirnya yang mengulum buah dadamu.

Kamu hampir kehabisan napas dibuatnya. Sengatan dahsyat menerpa dua organ intim milikmu. Sapuan lidahnya semakin terasa, dan berpindah dari yang satu ke yang sebelahnya.

Tangan kanannya yang meremas bokongmu mulai menjalar ke buah dadamu yang kanan, meremasnya lalu menarik ujung merah jambunya dengan kasar.

Kamu meracau tak karuan, meminta memperlambat tempo namun tak ingin menghentikannya. Mendengar racauanmu yang semakin nikmat, Ia semakin memperdalam penisnya memasuki bagian dalammu.

Tubuhmu bergetar hebat mengikuti temponya. Kamu merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah masuk kedalam vagina milikmu. Tatsun sudah sampai di klimaksnya, lalu memperlambat tempo dan menarik kembali perpanjangannya.

Cairan putih bening tumpah dari bagian dalam milikmu. Napasmu semakin tak beraturan akibat melayani tempo permainannya yang tak beraturan.

Giliran tubuh kekarnya yang berbaring di lantai, lalu memaksamu untuk melayani napsunya entah yang keberapa. Kamu tetap menurutinya meski peluh sudah mengalir dimana-mana.

Kamu berdiri diatasnya, menyesuaikan lobang kewanitaanmu dengan penisnya yang mengacung minta perlakuan hebat darimu.

Pedang panjangnya perlahan masuk kedalam liang senggama milikmu. Rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang luar biasa.

Kali ini kamu yang memimpin tempo permainan. Pinggulmu bergoyang perlahan berusaha memberi rasa nikmat kepada sang lawan bermain. Lama-lama kamu semakin terbiasa dan mempercepat pergerakkan.

Tatsun meraih pinggulmu untuk meminta lebih. Kamu merobohkan diri di dekapannya. Mengecup lehernya yang gagah dan sesekali bermain dengan dadanya yang bidang. Kamu merampas bibirnya sekali lagi dan mengigitnya.

Kedua tangan kekarnya meraba punggungmu, mengikuti tempo lalu turun ke bagian bokong sintalmu dan meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Kamu telah mencapai puncakmu, lalu berhenti sesaat. Cairan putih bening semakin memenuhi liang senggamamu.

Tatsun yang telah dikuasai oleh napsunya perlahan bangkit dan duduk menghadapmu. Kamu yang siap menyerang dengan ciuman di lehernya berusaha mendekati tubuh kekarnya.

Tapi kamu kalah cepat, Tatsun lebih dulu menidurkanmu seperti posisinya tadi, lalu membuka paksa kedua kakimu, organ initmmu yang becek menjadi sasaran lidahhnya kali ini.

Dengan cepat, bibirnya mengulum vaginamu yang masih basah, kamu merasakan sensasi geli yang hebat. Napasmu tersengal menahan rasanya. Entah dapat dari siapa ilmu itu, lidahnya dengan cepat menusuk lembut organ milikmu.

Rambut halusnya menyapu bagian perutmu, kedua pahamu berusaha menahan perlakuannya. Namun sayang, kedua tangan kekarnya jauh lebih kuat dan sekarang sedang bermain-main dengan paha montokmu.

Saat ujung lidahnya semakin masuk kedalam, kamu meracau sejadi-jadinya.

"Aaahhh... Ngggghhhh Taaatts... Lepaaasss... Hnggghhhh... A-aku mau keluaaaarr..."

Tentu saja racauanmu malah menjadinya semakin brengsek, kamu menjambak rambutnya dan memendam wajahnya dalam keperawananmu yang sudah diambil alih.

Merasa puas dengan perbuatannya, Tatsun menjalar kebagian pusarmu, lalu menjilatinya kemudian turum lagi kebagian bawah.

Tubuhmu benar-benar berantakan dibuatnya. Cairan sperma yang lengket masih membalut tubuh bagian atasmu. Sperma yang ada diwajahmu bercampur dengan keringat yang membasahi. Rambutmu berantakam dan tak karuan, ditambah dengan deru napasmu yang tak menentu.

Tapi bagi Tatsun, pose seperti inilah yang diinginkannya. Pose yang paling diinginkan dari wanita yang dicintainya.

Tatsun bangun dari posisi nikmatnya, lalu berdiri diatas perutmu, buah zakarnya yang menggantung masih ingin kamu nikmati. Ia membungkuk, lalu seperti duduk bersimpuh diatas perutmu, tangan kanannya membimbing perpanjangannya diantara dua buah dada mengkal milikmu.

Kamu meremas kedua buah dada milikmu dengan penis ditengahnya. Penisnya yang panjang menyentuh bibirmu, meminta untuk di sesap sekali lagi.

Lidahmu hanya sampai di ujung penisnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Kamu menjilatnya penuh gairah.

Kamu meremas buahmu semakin kasar, perpanjangan milik Tatsun semakin tegang dan mengikuti alur. Suhu tubuhmu semakin panas, peluh mulai membasahi kening.

Jemarinya menyapu peluh dikeningmu dengan lembut, lalu membantu kedua tanganmu mempercepat gerakan.

Entah yang ke berapa kalinya Ia sampai pada puncaknya. Ujung penisnya menyemprotkan cairan mani tepat di bibirmu. Kamu menjilat sperma yang membasahi bibir dan sekitarnya. Menikmati rasanya dengan penuh kenikmatan duniawi.

Ujung penisnya kembali menyemprotkan air mani, kali ini mengenai pangkal rambutmu. Kamu tersenyum puas, kemudian menyapu sperma yang menempel di rambutmu dengan kedua tangan. Lalu memeperkan ke puting susumu dan ke lingkaran merah jambu kesukaan Tatsun.

Sisanya kamu tempelkan di pahanya yang tak kalah kekar. Tatsun bangkit berdiri dan menggendongmu menuju sofa, lalu menghujam kejantanannya di daerah kewanitaanmu yang lain.

*

Selesai membersihkan tubuh bersama, kamu mengambil potongan pakaian tidur dan mengenakannya, tentu saja tanpa mengenakan dalaman.

Tatsun datang dari dapur dengan bir yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah botol. Ia mengenakan celana pendek yang biasanya dan atasnya tanpa busana.

Ia duduk disampingmu yang sedang mengancing piyama. Kamu yang sedang manja, bergelayut di pahanya.

"Kalau aku hamil, kamu mau tanggung jawab?" Kamu bertanya untuk memastikannya.

Tatsun yang asik meneguk alkoholnya menanggapinya dengan wajah bingung, "Kenapa nggak?"

"Kamu nggak lagi mabuk kan?" Tangan kananmu mengelus pelan dagunya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus.

Tatsun meletakkan botol hijau bening miliknya, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

Kamu tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Besok sepulang pemotretan, kamu tolong beliin _testpack _ya"

"Mau ngecek kehamilan?"

"Iya dong! Emang kamu nggak mau punya anak dari aku?"

"Ya mau lah! Tapi kalo kamu hamil secepat ini berarti aku harus cepet-cepet lapor ke agensi"

Kamu mengerjapkan mata, "Termasuk ke teman-temanmu?"

Tatsun mengangguk mantap.

"Termasuk ke mantanmu?" Kamu menggodanya kali ini.

"Iya, dengan bangga"

Kamu membayangkan wajah kaget mantannya tunaganmu itu. Maklum, sampai sekarang mantannya masih mengejar kehidupan Tatsun dan masih mengorek informasinya.

"Tapi kalo aku beneran hamil... kita kan..."

"Siapa peduli?"

"Kita belum nikah? Yaudah minggu depan kita nikah"

Pipimu memerah panas mendengar jawaban dari pria yang siang tadi merampas keperawananmu. Kamu berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hngg.. Kamu kalo lagi napsu kasar ah"

Tatsun memencet ujung batang hidungmu, "Halah kasar-kasar juga kamu suka"

"Ih nggak gitu! Tadi siang kamu tiba-tiba banget, aku kan belum siap"

"Nggak apa, buat latihan" Katanya cuek.

"Kamu sengaja ya nggak pake kondom?" Tanyamu penuh selidik.

"Nggak tuh? Aku lupa"

"Nggak biasanya kamu minta jatah kayak tadi. Sakit banget tau nggak sih. Kamu mainnya kasar"

Tatsun mengecup singkat keningmu, " Siapa suruh kamu manis banget kayak tadi?"

end

Hai, ini _lemon_ _straight _saya yang pertama. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan. Untuk yang masih dibawah 18 tahun tolong pengertiannya untuk menutup cerita saya yang kali ini. Kalau mau baca cerita saya yang agak manis, bisa cari di wattpad. Sekian.

Maaf saya membuat dosa, setidaknya marilah menanggung dosa bersama-sama.


End file.
